


Days of Their Lives

by Hyperchef



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperchef/pseuds/Hyperchef
Summary: Brief moments of happiness in the life of a soldier and his chocobro.





	

"Don't go in there, the killer's waiting for you!" Prompto's voice is indignant, offended that the clueless guard on screen was ignoring what should have been common sense. The words are accented immediately by the angry crunching of a mouthful of popcorn. Nyx smiles.

He's not really paying attention to the movie. After seeing the real deal, it takes the wind out of the fictional enemy's sails for him. Niflheim could never manage to get a single assassin through the Wall to the citadel unnoticed. Nyx would know: he's stopped them before.

It was nice sharing the moment, though, and easy enough to ignore to fake screaming on screen in favor of a book and his boyfriend warm in his lap. He turns a page with his thumb as Prompto boo's loudly. Prompto tosses popcorn at the TV, sharp criticisms on his lips. Nyx hums in agreement, idly tracing his fingers just under Prompto's waistband. No intent beyond holding him close.

Prompto leans back against him with an exasperated "can you believe this idiot?!"

Nyx presses his cheek against his hair. Life was pretty damn good.


End file.
